We're Gonna Save Him!
by pigwiz
Summary: So just what happens when Sam and Carly go chasing rainbows, and Freddie is left in Seattle? I guess you had better just click the the thing and find out! Another future fic by me!  I mean, who else would write this stuff?
1. Tar Heel, NC

**We're gonna save him!**

Prologue: Tar Heel, North Carolina

"Thanks for the ride!" Sam said as she opened the cab door of the eighteen wheeler truck. The truck driver's response was to push his Freightliner hat up, then nod. Sam waited until the truck pulled back onto highway 87 before she crossed the tarmac and entered the Ourway Sandwich Store.

"Millie's lookin fer ya" said the bored teenager behind the counter.

"Well, here I am, I guess she'll find me." Sam said while tying her 'Ourway' apron on over her uniform.

Millie, the store manager, had stuck her head out of her office and motioned for Sam to join her there. Sam finished tying her apron strings and stood in the doorway of Millie's five foot by five foot cinder block closet that was called 'the office'.

"Ms. Pucket, this is the third time this week that you've been late. You were meant to start your shift over twenty minutes ago. We've had this conversation before. I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go." Millie said.

Sam didn't respond. She simply took off her apron and dropped it on the pile of soiled aprons in the corner of the office. Millie handed Sam a check totaling eighty seven dollars and forty two cents. Sam nodded, and left. She was unemployed, again.

Carly was going to kill her.

Things hadn't been all blue skies and sunshine since High School graduation seven years ago. Sure, they had been the creators of a popular internet show during their youth. The two girls and their tech-producer, Freddie, had been wildly popular. But that experience and a couple bucks would get you a cup of coffee at most 'Moondollar' coffee shops. Fame, especially internet fame, is a fleeting, fickle thing.

Carly had graduated from University of Washington, but had decided to move on, out of the Seattle area. While in college she had resumed her relationship with Griffin, but it had failed miserably. He'd tried to talk her into a four-some with another couple. That type of thing was just not Carly's cup of tea to begin with. Then it turned out the other couple was Harry the Hippo and Penelope Panda. That kind of activity with a stuffed animal, regardless of how cute he told her they were, just didn't hack it.

Sam had answered her wanderlust after high school. Drifting with the wind it seemed. When Carly had dumped Griffin, she looked up Sam and the pair decided that Denver would be as good a place as any to hang out, get jobs and look for hot guys. Then it was Phoenix, then Austin, then Rapid City, then Olney, Illinois and finally Tar Heel North Carolina. Home of the largest pork products plant in the world; guess who wanted to move there? Rock Bottom was only a few inches away on the map and it seemed that it was getting closer every day.

The duo was renting a run down mobile home in a equally run down mobile home park. The rent was six weeks past due, cable had been cut off a month ago. Sam's cell phone was as good as a paper weight since her cell service was off due to non payment. Carly's phone was still working, only because her phone was on her father's contract. The very worst thing though, they had been cut off at the meat counter at the deli. No car, nothing left to sell, and no money… Things were bad.

Carly had secured employment as a temp with a nation wide agency. But here, in Tar Heel, wages were low and jobs for anything were hard to come by. She'd been reduced to babysitting.

Sam stood in front of the steps leading to their shared trailer. Carly was going to freak, she just knew it. Going up the steps and opening the door, Sam entered their abode.

"Look! Look at this magazine article!" Carly said shoving the magazine in Sam's face.

Sam took the gossip rag out of Carly's hand and looked at the indicated article. It was something about a three headed snake proving that Elvis was a space alien and isn't really dead.

"Why do you read this crap, Carl's?"

"Crap? Oh, that's the wrong article… Here, read this one." Carly said turning a couple pages.

The page headline read: 'NATION'S MOST ELIGIBLE BACHELOR TO WED'

'Trillionaire owner of NerdoWare Software and developer of the Dorko computer operating system, Fredward Benson, will wed Contessa Evita La Gonga…'

Sam glanced through the article and shook her head.

"You know Carly, we both had a shot at him, and we both thought he was just too geekish to hang with."

"Get a grip Sam, neither of us thought he was too geekish! We both screwed up! You with that axe murderer, Gary, and me with Griffin!"

"Carly, he wasn't an axe murderer. He robbed convenience stores and gas stations. But you're right. He was a mistake…"

"Yeah, I still remember the look on Freddie's face when I broke it off with him over Griffin, and you had done the same thing a year earlier with the career criminal freak." Carly said.

"Look whose talking freaks! Who was it that wanted you to have sex with a stuffed animal? But you're right, we screwed up. One of us could have been with that boy, and been on easy street. At least I loved Freddie!" Sam said.

"Well, I did too!" Carly said.

"Yeah, and then you did the same dumb thing I did. Break it off for someone '_exciting_'. I don't know about you, but Freddie looked broken when I did that. We're both idiots." Sam said, and then sighed.

"Should we try to call him?" Sam asked quietly.

"Sure!" Carly said handing Sam her phone "Go ahead, try to call him. See if you can get through. It'll be just like last time. You'll get as far as the floor he's on and bam… disconnect."

Sam nodded, but tried anyway. After about ten minutes she shook her head sadly. "Same thing, I got as far as his secretary and poof! She hung up."

"How much money do you have Sam?" Carly asked.

"I have about two hundred, counting this check. Why?" Sam asked.

"I have about the same. I called the bus line. It costs four hundred twelve bucks to get to Seattle. Pack your stuff, we're leaving. The bus departs Fayetteville at two something tomorrow morning. I already called Spencer and had him get the tickets. We'll need the rest for food since it takes over three days to get there." Carly said.

"Carly! Why are we going to Seattle? Freddie won't see us! He won't even take our calls! This is crazy!" Sam yelled.

"Nope, it's not crazy. He's not getting married for two months. It says in the article that this is that woman's sixth marriage! Look at her picture! She's forty years old if she's a day. We can't let Freddie marry her! All she's after him for is his money and you know it! We're going to Seattle, and we're going to save Freddie!" Carly said.

"Okay, we're gonna save Freddie. So how are we getting to Fayetteville? We can't walk, it's twenty five miles! I don't like hitch hiking at this time of day." Sam asked.

"Thelma's working the truck stop there tonight. She said she'd take us." Carly said.

"Thelma the hooker? You want to ride in her truck? You do realize just what she does in that truck, right? I never did get the stains out of my pants the last time I got a ride in that truck of hers! That's just icky!" Sam yelled.

"So pull a sheet off you're bed and we'll sit on it. We're leaving in about an hour, so pack you're stuff!" Carly yelled back.

The ride to Fayetteville was done in relative quiet, since Thelma is a mute. Thelma dropped them off in front of the Basset Hound bus terminal and they waved their goodbyes.

Sam looked at Carly and nodded in Thelma's direction as she drove away;

"How is it that she's so popular in her… um, line of work anyway?" Sam asked.

Carly shrugged and said: "Maybe she's a good listener, since she can't talk… Oh, and not having any teeth might be a plus in her trade."

Sam, although a bit stunned, nodded.

* * *

**THE CABAL**

_**Tech-Man : KingxLeon21: JamesTheGreater : axel100**_

_**BaalRules : pigwiz : myjumpingsocks : BoxOfTrinkets**_

**If you're not reading the Cabal's stories there's just no help for you!**

* * *

**OK, One more tiny bit of**

**MAJOR IMPORTANCE**

_**The Earl of Sandwich**_

**Has written the most**

**MARVELOUS STORIES!**

**They are truly a**

**MUST READ!**

* * *

**thegraduate09**

**ilove-sam-and-freddie-seddie**

**whispered love 13**

**IronishRose**

**go and read their fic's now!**

**It's amazing stuff!**

* * *

_Just between me and you_

_I'm trying to turn you're mind too goo_

_Please read this fic, read it every day_

_And leave reviews, please don't be fey!_


	2. Hotdog Heaven and those Seattle Blues…

**WOW!**

**BIG HUGE NEWS!**

I'm doing collaboration fics with BoxOfTrinkets and ItalianBabexo8!

Look for stories by BoxOfPiglets and pairababes!

Check my profile for links!

You won't be disappointed!

* * *

_Carly shrugged and said: "Maybe she's a good listener, since she can't talk… Oh, and not having any teeth might be a plus in her trade."_

_Sam, although a bit stunned, nodded._

**We're gonna save him!**

Day 1: Hotdog Heaven and those Seattle Blues…

The three and a half day bus trip was… well… a three and a half day bus trip. With all the adventure and excitement one could imagine happening on a bus for over eighty hours. At least they knew to sit in the front, away from the toilet in the rear of the bus.

Arriving in Seattle in the late afternoon, the duo got a metro bus schedule and found a small, cheap but clean motel. Their first thought was some sleep on a flat, horizontal bed after a shower. This would be their first shower since leaving North Carolina. Eww…

The next morning they took stock of their resources. They had enough money for a three day stay at the motel. If they were going to Save Freddie, it had to happen while they still had enough funds to keep from sleeping in the park. If Spencer would have still been in town, it would have been easier. He'd moved to San Diego though, and ran a thriving art gallery there. Melanie was in Chicago and Sam's mother hadn't been seen in years. They had never really kept up with their old High School friends, so, three days is what they had to work with.

Indeed, they were alone, nearly broke and friendless.

"Okay Carls, what's for breakfast? Momma's hungry!" Sam said.

"Crap!" Carly exclaimed.

"Crap? We've had that crap bus stop food for the last four days! Whadda you mean, crap?" Sam asked.

"Well… I sort of forgot to include food in the budget. Got any money left?" Carly whimpered.

"NO! And I am NOT going to starve! Give me your suitcase!" Sam yelled.

Sam took her suitcase and Carly's and dumped the contents on the bed. She then stormed out of the room, suitcases in hand. Carly didn't say a word. She had begun to have second thoughts about coming here. She sat on the bed dripping silent tears on the floor. In about ten minutes, Sam returned with a paper bag full of… hot dogs.

"Alright, here, eat up. We have four days of all you can eat hot dogs at that corner hot dog place. I got three for you, and six for me. Plus the one I ate on the way back here. We're gonna _love_ hotdogs by the end of this week, but its food." Sam sighed.

"Where's our luggage?" Carly asked sheepishly.

"You're eating it, Shay." Sam snapped back.

"Hotdogs for breakfast…" Carly muttered.

"So do we have _any_ money left, Shay?" Sam queried around a mouthful of hotdog.

"We have enough for bus fare for at least a week, so we can get around town. But that's it." Carly answered.

Sam sighed.

They finished their hot dogs and checked the bus schedule for the next bus heading towards downtown Seattle. Downtown Seattle was the location of the Benson Buildings. The Benson Buildings are the huge office complex that housed Benson Enterprises and the offices of its owner, Fredward Benson.

"Okay, we take bus 14 north, get off on University and take the 101 east. That will drop us off right in front of his office." Carly said.

Sam grunted.

They both left their motel room and walked the short distance to the bus stop. Making the transfer at University Street, they were soon standing in front of the Benson complex. The buildings were huge. They had seen them before, in pictures, but never this close. The four interconnected buildings with the covered courtyard were indeed daunting.

"So which building is his office in, Carly?" Sam asked quietly while looking up.

"All of 'em. See how they all connect at the very top? That's supposed to be where his offices are. And this building on the left is the main entrance. I guess that's where we go." Carly said.

Entering the glass and marble building, they noticed an information and receptionist desk in the center of the foyer.

"I'll handle this, Carl's." Sam stated as she walked toward the desk. As she neared the desk, she pasted on her best smile and nodded at the receptionist saying:

"Sam Puckett and Carly Shay too see Freddie Benson. We don't have an appointment, but he'll see us. Just call him up and tell him we're here."

The receptionist smiled sweetly: "Of course, and which of you is Carly and which is Sam?" She asked.

"I'm Sam, and this is Carly." Sam said nodding toward Carly who was next to her.

"I see…" The receptionist said. "Just a sec., and I'll call security for you." She continued while picking up a phone.

Almost instantly two gray clad guards came and took Carly and Sam by the arm, and walked them out the door.

Sam was livid. Unfortunately, both guards were huge. Carly wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight with either of them. Sam on the other hand was yelling:

"Hey! Stop that! What the… what are you doing?"

The guards deposited them outside the entrance, in the courtyard they had come from. One guard snarled:

"There! Go and join the rest of the Carly and Sam's over by the wall. But stay out of the building!"

The two guards turned and walked back inside. Carly's and Sam turned too see what the guard had meant when he said; 'join the rest of the Carly's and Sam's'. There must have been twenty pairs of women with bleached blond or tinted brunette hair that were trying to impersonate them.

"Sam! Would you look at that! Look at those freaks! Impersonating us! That's… that's… just awful!" Carly said.

Sam didn't say a thing; she just looked thoughtful for a moment and walked toward the group of imposters.

"Sam! Sam! What are you doing…?" Carly loudly whispered tagging along behind her friend.

Carly finally caught Sam's arm and stopped her, and said: "Something is going on here, don't tip them off so fast. Let's go back to the motel and see if we can figure this out."

Sam looked over at Carly, then back to the 'impersonators', and nodded her head.

Turning around, they walked back to the bus stop. While waiting for the bus, Sam said; "Let's get back to the room and make some calls. We've gotta find out why those gals are there."

The bus pulled up as Carly nodded in agreement.

Back at their motel room, Carly tried making some phone calls to any of their old high school friends that she could find phone numbers for. She got nowhere. Most didn't answer and the ones that did didn't know anything.

By now, Sam's stomach was growling loud enough to be heard.

"Time for dinner, Shay…" Sam said while opening the door, stepping outside and waiting for Carly.

The short walk to the hot dog stand was completed in complete silence. Carly could tell that Sam was pissed. Although she wasn't sure who Sam was mad at.

"Hey Neal!" Sam said walking up to the stand.

Neal, the owner of the stand, was slightly overweight and needed a shave. He smiled at the two women and asked:

"How many?"

Sam said eight, and asked for a cup of water. Standing at the counter, Sam and Neal chatted about nothing in particular while wolfing down one hot dog after another. Soon, the conversation came around to Benson Enterprises. Neal, who had been making non-committal grunts through most of their chat, perked up.

"Yep, I used to have the rolling hot dog stand there at the Benson building. Made a wad of cash everyday, all day. The rich kid, wasshisname, Freddie, used to come down every so often and get a dog or two from me… nice guy that kid is… His mother on the other hand… She ran me off, said the stuff I was selling was 'unhealthy'. What a raving bitch that woman is. Met my wife there. She still works there. She's part of the maintenance crew. She cleans the offices, takes out the trash and stuff." Neal said.

Sam stopped mid chew: "Your wife, she still works there?" she asked.

"Yeah, she does… so?" Neal said.

"Can she get us in the building?" Sam asked.

"Why do you need to get in the building?" Neal replied.

"Because we have to save Freddie! We're the real Carly and Sam!" Carly nearly shouted.

Neal took the cigar he had been chewing out of his mouth and began to laugh:

"Uh huh… yeah right… you and about ten thousand other Sam and Carly's. Prove it!" He grinned.

Carly opened her rather worn purse and pulled out her wallet. Removing her drivers license and an old picture of the three of the from the iCarly days, she handed them to him. Sam pulled out her wallet and showed Neal her expired driver's license also.

Neal looked stunned…

"Ho-ly… shit!" Was all he said.

Neal thought for a moment, and said:

"Well, regardless, you'll never get into see Benson. That old battleaxe mother of his has got it in for you two. Said both of you are bad influences and all that crap. She had the website you had taken down years ago. It's kind of like she wanted to erase you two altogether. What did you two want to save Benson from anyway?"

"This 'thing' he's getting married too, the La Gonga woman." Carly said.

Neal laughed. "Look, this La Gonga _lady, _she's made the papers everyday since that marriage got announced. Rumor has it that her _chauffeur_ does more than drive that old hag around, if you get my drift. La Gonga is another of his mothers picks. Benson's mom wants him to be some kind of royalty. Supposedly this La Gonga gal can supply the title. The newspapers had a field day printing the dirt on the Countess. She was a working girl, expensive but still a whore until she married some hundred year old Count someplace in Europe. He croaked and now she's gone through all his money. She needs money and Benson's mom wants her boy to have a title. That's the deal. Ole mother Benson finally hushed it all up when she bought the newspaper and fired about half the staff. The TV and radio news guys got the idea it would be best to lay off the La Gonga story, so it all went away."

"How do you know all this, anyway?" Sam asked him.

"It _was_ in all the papers for a while, and I told you that my wife is a cleaning woman there. She hears all the rumors and dirt. Then she comes home and tells me." He said.

"Well, can you get us in?" Carly asked.

"Why should I? What's in it for me?" was his retort.

"If you can get us in to speak with Freddie, we'll try to get you your hot dog cart spot back at his building." Sam said.

Neal thought about this for a moment and nodded his head. They made arraignments to have Neal's wife contact them that evening.

* * *

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**For constant quality!**

**aussiemma **

**axel100**

**BaalRules**

**BoxOfTrinkets**

**ItalianBabexo8**

**iCarlyangst**

**iLuvNathanKrEsS**

**JamesTheGreater**

**KingxLeon21**

**Myjumpingsocks**

**Pieequals36**

**pigwiz**

**Tech-Man**

**The Earl of Sandwich **

_**If you're not reading the alphabet wonderfulness that flows from our keyboards…**_

_**There is just no hope for you!**_

* * *

**Please leave a review**

**Pretty please**

**I promise it won't**

**Make you wheeze**

**Leave a bunch**

**Leave more and more**

**Even if this**

**Makes you snore!**

**:pig~**


	3. We're gonna ring La Gonga!

**WOW!**

**BIG HUGE NEWS!**

**The Cabal has added**

**ober22!**

**Wonderful prose just drips from your screen when you read her fics…**

* * *

I'm doing collaboration fics with BoxOfTrinkets and ItalianBabexo8!

Look for stories by BoxOfPiglets and pairababes!

Check my profile for links!

You won't be disappointed!

* * *

"_If you can get us in to speak with Freddie, we'll try to get you your hot dog cart spot back at his building." Sam said._

_Neal thought about this for a moment and nodded his head. They made arraignments to have Neal's wife contact them that evening._

**We're gonna save him!**

Day 2: We're gonna ring La Gonga!

The anticipation was thick back in their motel room. They fidgeted, twiddled thumbs, sang old show tunes and stared at the walls. Carly finally began counting the flowers on the wall paper… it was bad. Suddenly, Carly's phone rang… It was the trailer park in Tar Heel telling them they had three days to pay the back rent or face eviction. Carly hung up, shrugged and resumed her flower counting.

"…ten thousand six hundred and four, ten thousand six hundred and five, ten thousand six hundred and six…" Carly droned on. Sam stood up and put her finger in Carly's face.

"STOP THAT COUNTING!"

"Saaaam, now you made me lose my place!" Carly looked over to the left lower corner of the room and began again… "One, two, three, four…"

There was a knock on the door, Sam answered it.

"Hello, my name is Venita, Neal's wife, and we need to talk…"

The blonde woman came in, sat in a chair and looked at the two of them, shook her head and lit a cigarette…

"Well, ya'll don't look like much, but Neal says you're the real deal. First, I need to tell you about the billboards that Mr. Benson put up…"

This began an hour and a half explanation of the intricacies of 'his floor' at the Benson Buildings. She told of Freddie's placing ads on billboards around town offering rewards for the whereabouts of Carly and Sam. She told of Mrs. Benson's general insanity and her hatred of Freddie's former best friends. How she hushed up the newspapers and had the billboards removed. They discussed the La Gonga whore (as Velma called her) in detail, along with her 'relations' with her butler / chauffeur.

Finally, Venita nodded her head and said:

"Well ladies, I've got something for you out in my car, I'll be right back."

She walked outside and soon returned with some grey uniform skirts and blouses. Venita looked at Carly and Sam and handed them the uniforms she thought would fit them the best.

"Be at the employee entrance at six forty five tomorrow morning. Make sure you have these uniforms on. I'll be waiting for you…" Venita smiled, turned and left.

Carly immediately began studying the bus schedule and found that they needed to catch the bus stopping near the motel at five thirty. They would make it to the Benson building a bit before six thirty.

At six twenty four the next morning Carly and Sam were standing in front of the employee entrance waiting for Venita. A number of similarly clad men and women had walked past them and into the building without giving them a first or second glance. Sam was in a mood… well, maybe mood was not quite it. Sam was being bitchy. She had gotten up before dawn, had not had any breakfast at all, and was shivering in the cold Seattle morning outside the entrance.

"There had better be some frikken coffee inside of this joint or somebody's gonna die…" Sam said under her breath.

Carly ignored her. What else could she do? Just about then, Venita walked up, passed her badge over the reader and motioned them in. They followed her down a short hallway and into a locker room. Without saying a word, Venita handed them both a new employee badge key and also offered them a bag of breakfast burritos. Sam sighed and smiled while mumbling "fank foo" around a mouthful of burrito.

Venita then led them into an employee break area. The trio sat at a table removed from the others and had some coffee Venita had offered. Carly and Sam were told that they had pretty much free run of the building, except for the upper three floors. The lower of those three were executive offices and conference rooms, while the top floor was Mr. Benson's living spaces. Venita also told the two 'new' employees that if they were challenged in any form to play dumb and move to a lower floor. After their coffee, Venita led them to a maintenance room, got them a cart with cleaning supplies and warned them to stay off anything but the maintenance elevators, which their badges would allow them on.

"I really don't know where you might find Mr. Benson. I've never been assigned to the executive offices. You're also going to have to figure out how to get to the upper three floors. That badge I gave you won't let you go there. Mine won't either. Good luck!" Venita said.

They were on their own.

Sam's plan was to just head up as high as they could get in the building and come up with another plan to get into the executive spaces then. Carly couldn't think of anything better, so they found the maintenance elevator and Carly pressed floor fifty. An electronic voice said:

'Insert your badge into the slot please'

Carly did so. The voice said:

'Floor fifty is not authorized. Action canceled.'

Carly pressed '49' and then '48' and got the same response from the voice as before. She pressed '47'. The doors closed and the elevator began to rise.

The ride up was long, with stopping on many floors to pick up or drop off riders. At the 46th floor, they were the only two left, they were alone. They looked at each other and passed a nervous grin between them. Finally, the voice said:

'47' and in a moment, the doors opened. Sam pushed the cart out of the elevator and nearly into Mrs. Benson. Freddie's mother didn't even look up; she stepped aside and continued talking to the person walking beside her. Carly and Sam stood very still. Then slowly began to move away from the elevator while watching Mrs. Benson step into the cab. Carly turned back to look where Mrs. B was. The elevator doors were closing when Mrs. Benson looked up…

* * *

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**For constant quality!**

**aussiemma **

**axel100**

**BaalRules**

**BoxOfTrinkets**

**ItalianBabexo8**

**iCarlyangst**

**iLuvNathanKrEsS**

**JamesTheGreater**

**KingxLeon21**

**Myjumpingsocks**

**ober22**

**Pieequals36**

**pigwiz**

**Tech-Man**

**The Earl of Sandwich **

_**If you're not reading the alphabet wonderfulness that flows from our keyboards…**_

_**There is just no hope for you!**_

* * *

**The lass**

**Was crass**

**She had no class**

**She liked to show**

**Perfect strangers**

**Her glass?**

**Heh heh heh**

**Leave a review anyway, k?**

**:pig~**


	4. Sci Fi to the rescue!

I'm doing collaboration fics with BoxOfTrinkets and ItalianBabexo8!

Look for stories by BoxOfPiglets and pairababes!

Check my profile for links!

You won't be disappointed!

* * *

_Carly and Sam stood very still. Then slowly began to move away from the elevator while watching Mrs. Benson step into the cab. Carly turned back to look where Mrs. B was. The elevator doors were closing when Mrs. Benson looked up…_

* * *

**We're gonna save him!**

Day 3: Sci Fi to the rescue!

Mrs. B's jaw dropped just as the elevator doors were closing. The people standing nearby could hear her yell "YOU! YOU TWO!"

Everyone close by looked around at each other, shrugged and went back to work. Carly was mesmerized, staring at the closed elevator doors. Sam glanced up to the floor indicator and saw the elevator was going up. She reached out, took Carly's wrist and whispered "c'mon, we've gotta go." Sam began dragging Carly down the hallway and into the first grouping of offices. She found the janitorial supplies closet and used her card to unlock and open the door. Inside was a large room filled with rows of shelves filled with cleaning supplies. Sam ditched the cart in a corner. About then Carly came back from her stupor.

"Sam! She saw us! What are we going to do?" Carly asked.

"We're going to get rid of this cart and start looking through offices." Sam replied.

Carly looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"Look Carl's, we've got to find somebody's card that has access to the upper floors. We do that by cleaning the offices, or pretending to anyway… Just follow my lead. Here, take this clipboard." Sam said while handing her a clipboard with paper attached.

"Make notes when I tell you to." Sam continued.

They left the closet and went back out into the main hallway. Sprinting by the elevator foyer the duo quietly slipped into the stairwell and went down one floor. Sam explained that this could help to throw off Freddie's mother, who was sure to be searching for them as soon as she could get the elevator to go back down. Exiting the stairwell they found themselves on a floor that looked exactly like the previous one. It was a main hallway with an elevator and stairway foyer with another janitor's closet and dozens of closed doors further down the hallway. Sam led Carly into the first door on their left since she assumed most people would pick the doors along the right first. Maybe this would throw off their pursuers, maybe not. Going into the next hallway Sam knocked lightly on the first door they came to, and entered. Seated behind a desk in the office was a fellow that looked up at them from a batch of papers he was going over. Before he could say a word, Sam spoke up.

"Hi, were from maintenance, just spot checking various offices to make sure everything is being cleaned correctly." Sam said.

The fellow nodded, mumbled "no complaints" and went back to his paper work. Sam glanced around the office, thanked the man and left with Carly in tow.

"No badges in there, so we go to another…" Sam whispered to Carly.

The next few offices were all the same. They continued to work their way down the hallway getting further and further from the main hallway and the elevators. As they were leaving another office, all hell broke loose.

Standing at the end of the hallway was a group of security guards. They immediately yelled for Carly and Sam to not move as they advanced toward the two women.

Carly and Sam bolted away in the opposite direction. The security guards were shouting and giving chase. Rounding the corner at the end of the hallway Sam noticed restrooms and pointed toward them. Carly ran up to the entrance of the Women's Room only to be grabbed by Sam and unceremoniously shoved into the entrance of the Men's. Carly was wide eyed but Sam explained that the ladies would be the first place they would check.

Carly nodded in agreement, and noticed a framed emergency fire exit plan on the back of the door. They both looked and saw that the offices were laid out in a long 'U' shape. The side doors off the main hallway gave access to each leg of the 'U'.

They heard the guards run past the door.

"We've got to run back the way we came and try to make it to the stairwell." Sam whispered to Carly.

Carly nodded back, and they quietly opened the door and checked the hallway… it was empty. The rushed out of the rest room going back the way they came. Turning the corner they ran right into a group of guards waiting for them. Sam turned to try and run back around the corner, but another group of guards was just closing the gap from that direction. Trapped… like rats.

The guards, none too gently, took the duo back down the hallway and into the foyer, where Mrs. Benson was waiting for them.

"Hello girls." Mrs. B smirked. Carly and Sam were silent. "We already know how you got in and who helped you. The Venita woman is being held at the security center now. I think you two should join her while we wait for the police to come and arrest you two trespassing imposters." Mrs. B continued.

One of the guards pushed Sam toward the open elevator door, causing her to fall into Mrs. Benson. Rough hands grabbed her, pulled her back and shoved her into the waiting elevator, along with Carly. Mrs. Benson told one of the guards to accompany Sam and Carly down to the main floor and take them directly to the security center. The elevator doors closed and the car began its descent.

Carly noticed that Sam had edged her way back to the very rear of the elevator car. She couldn't understand why, since it was only the two of them and the guard in the elevator. Sam resembled a coiled spring, Carly thought.

The car continued down a few more floors until coming to a stop at floor thirty two. The doors opened and a group of people were waiting to board. The guard stepped forward and began to tell the waiting group that they would have to wait for the next car when Sam rushed up to the back of the guard and shoved him into the group. Most of them fell down.

Carly was standing next to the control panel. Sam ran to her and nudged her out of the way while she began pushing the 'Close Door' button. She also pushed the button for floor '45'. There was a small scuffle at the door as the guard attempted to get back in, but he didn't have time, the doors closed and the elevator began to rise.

"Why did you do that?" Carly asked. "It's just going to prolong the inevitable." She continued.

Sam smiled and held up Mrs. Bensons ID Badge. Sam pressed '50' on the elevator control panel and inserted the card. A metallic voice said:

"Good. Morning. Mrs. Benson. Please input the security code for access."

Sam swore. The elevator was nearing the forty fifth floor. Sam looked at the keypad. It had both numbers and letters and a tiny screen just above it. She pushed 1, 2, 3, 4. At the '4' the elevator voice said:

"Incorrect code. Please input the security code for access."

Sam tried a few more combinations to no avail. The voice just continued it's litany of "Incorrect Code…" The elevator stopped and began to open the doors. Sam pushed the 'Close Door' button again and started over. The elevator didn't move. Sam continued her attempts. They could hear footsteps running up to the elevator and someone speaking, and an obvious response from a walkie talkie. Someone started beating on the door, telling them to come out.

Sam began to grin, and looked at Carly. Carly thought her friend had finally lost her mind. Sam pressed '50' again, the voice began its spiel, again, but Sam did something different this time. She input, 'nug nug'.

"Security system overridden. Good. Morning. Mr. Benson. Local time is oh eight forty seven AM. Local weather forecast is: Rain. Press one for messages. Press two for…"

The voice continued with options for another moment before it said to press nine for elevator control. Sam pressed nine, then fifty. The elevator began to rise.

* * *

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**For constant quality!**

**aussiemma **

**axel100**

**BaalRules**

**BoxOfTrinkets**

**ItalianBabexo8**

**iCarlyangst**

**iLuvNathanKrEsS**

**JamesTheGreater**

**KingxLeon21**

**Myjumpingsocks**

**ober22**

**Pieequals36**

**pigwiz**

**Tech-Man**

**The Earl of Sandwich **

_**If you're not reading the alphabet wonderfulness that flows from our keyboards…**_

_**There is just no hope for you!**_

* * *

**Not for a nickel**

**Not for a dime**

**To polish that thing**

**Takes to much time**

**So he gave her a quarter**

**And another dime**

**She lifted her skirt**

**And said that's fine**

**Right there on the corner**

**He got a shoe shine.**

**Heh heh heh**

* * *

**Well, what did you think she would do?**

**Hmmm?**

**How 'bout that review, hun.**

**:pig~**


	5. Ribbons come unraveled

I'm doing collaboration fics with BoxOfTrinkets and ItalianBabexo8!

Look for stories by BoxOfPiglets and pairababes!

Check my profile for links!

You won't be disappointed!

_She input, 'nug nug'._

"_Security system overridden. Good. Morning. Mr. Benson. Local time is oh eight forty seven AM. Local weather forecast is: Rain. Press one for messages. Press two for…" _

_The voice continued with options for another moment before it said to press nine for elevator control. Sam pressed nine, then fifty. The elevator began to rise. _

**We're gonna save him!**

Day 3: Ribbons come unraveled

"HOLY SHIT SAM! That worked!" Carly yelled. Sam nodded, looking smug.

"Yeah, but the guy with the walkie talkie will have his buddies at the elevator doors waiting for us." Sam replied.

"Got an idea, let's stop at forty nine, jump out and send the empty elevator on to fifty. That should confuse 'em." Carly said.

Sam smiled and nodded again while pressing '49'. In a moment the elevator stopped and the doors opened. The two young women stepped out of the elevator and walked over to the stairway door. The elevator doors closed and continued its ascent.

Carly and Sam listened at the door off the stair landing on the fiftieth floor. They could hear a walkie talkie and other talking, but couldn't make out what was being said. The group must be excited about something. It seemed they were all trying to talk at once. Sam cracked open the door just as one of the guards said they should all ride the elevator down and check each floor. The security team agreed, and they left.

Sam quietly opened the door and motioned Carly to follow her. They found themselves in a large open area that had been nicely and expensively decorated. No one else was there, but some talking could be heard from behind a frosted glass door. Carly and Sam listened at the door for a moment, but agreed. That was not Freddie's voice.

A hallway went off to the right of the foyer. They began to head down that direction when suddenly a voice behind them stopped them.

"Going somewhere ladies?" Mrs. Benson said sarcastically.

Carly and Sam quickly looked at each other, and ran… headlong into a group of guards. They were caught… again. The security guards pushed Sam and Carly up against the wall pulled their arms behind them and handcuffed them. Mrs. Benson walked over to Sam and plucked the ID badge from her hand.

Sam was mad. She turned and tried to kick Mrs. B, then did kick one of the guards. The guard yelled and pushed Sam to the floor. This caused Sam to start yelling. Mrs. B told them to shut up in no uncertain terms. It got quiet for a moment. Until Carly ran headlong into Mrs. B, knocking them both down. Sam started yelling "GET HER CARL'S!" until the guard behind her covered her mouth with his hand.

Two other guards grabbed the struggling Carly, lifted her back up to her feet, and shoved her into the wall. All was quiet. The guards grabbed the two and shoved them into the elevator, holding on to both. Mrs. Benson joined them and pressed the '1' on the keypad.

The elevator doors were nearly closed when a hand shot into the opening and the doors opened again.

"What is all this ruckus? We're trying to get some work done… and… Sam? Carly? What the?"

The guards still held their hands over Carly and Sam's mouths. Mrs. Benson started some whiney excuse about how bad these two were and they weren't really Carly or Sam just some imposters who tried to get in…

Freddie wasn't buying it.

Freddie walked up to the guards and told them to release his friends. That's when he noticed the hand cuffs…

"Just what the hell is going on here?" Freddie said looking puzzled and very annoyed.

The guards hadn't released either of the girls yet. They stood looking nervously at Freddie, while glancing at his mother. The girls were squirming and attempting to say something with the guards hands clasped over their mouths.

Freddie was speechless, looking from Carly to Sam and the guards. Suddenly he snapped out of his short stupor.

"I told you to let them go! What do you think you're doing? Release them NOW!" Freddie growled.

The guards looked at one another and silently came to the same conclusion. While they worked for Mrs. Benson, it was her son's name on their paychecks. And he was pissed…

The guards did as they were told. Both girls began to talk at the same time, not making any sense at all to Freddie. After having the handcuffs removed he pulled them into a three way hug, told them how happy he was to see them and asked them to please be quiet for a moment.

Freddie stood back and looked around the foyer before saying; "All of you, my office, now. We have some things to figure out here…" He then turned and motioned toward the frosted glass doors. He stopped Carly and Sam as they approached the door, asking them to wait. He motioned the guards in first, then his mother. Mrs. Benson stopped in front of her son, ignoring the glares from Carly and Sam, and began to say something. Freddie shook his head, told his mother to please step into the office and wait for him. After everyone else was in the room, he held the door for his friends and entered behind them.

The office was huge. Freddie's mother told Carly and Sam to have a seat at the far end of the room, away from Freddie's desk. They glared at her, but sat on the couch that she had indicated. Freddie glared at his mother and asked the girls to join him in the chairs by his desk. Mrs. Benson huffed, but caught her self before she sat in the chair her son had just asked Carly and Sam to take.

Mrs. B began to whine again about something when Sam stood, nearly stuck her index finger in Freddie's nose and asked loudly:

"ALRIGHT, WHY WON'T YOU TAKE OUR CALLS?"

Freddie was struck dumb. He stammered out a weak "wha…" but flinched as well. He knew a pissed off Puckett when he saw one.

"What do you mean? You never called!" Freddie finally replied.

Sam started to say something, but stopped. She had realized just what was going on. She slowly turned to Mrs. Benson and glared.

"Why don't we ask your Mother…" Sam said as if biting each word from a stick of beef jerky.

Mrs. Benson looked a bit perplexed, but then replied that she had no idea what they were talking about. She then added that it was obvious that his two former friends were obviously on drugs and not to worry, she'd have the guards toss them out. She stood, motioned for the guards to take Carly and Sam away, and nervously smiled back at her son. The guards began moving toward the pair of young women, but stopped short of their goal when they heard:

"You guys take one more step and you're all fired."

Freddie had said it quietly, but the conviction in his statement stopped them cold. The security guards looked at each other and Mrs. Benson in total confusion. The brightest of the group realized there was a power play going on. While the security people were all hired and controlled by the mother, it's the son that owns the place. Every lock, stock and barrel. One of the guards wearing sergeant stripes on his collar, and another with lieutenant bars conferred with each other briefly. The lieutenant stepped forward, up to Freddie's desk and stated:

"Sorry for the confusion sir. We've always taken our direction from Mrs. Benson. At the moment we're getting conflicting orders about what is to be done with these two young women. Mrs. Benson wants them held in our security center for the city police. It seems that is not your wishes. You are of course the higher authority. If it's alright with you, sir, I'd like to take my contingent of security people back to their assignments."

Mrs. Benson began to say something, but stopped when her son thanked the guards and agreed with their lieutenant. They could go. Carly asked about the whereabouts of their friend, Venita. Freddie nodded toward the lieutenant. The lieutenant spoke into his walkie talkie. In moments they all heard the answer; she was still in the security center.

"Have her brought here. It seems I owe her an apology." Freddie said.

The guards looked to their supervisors for direction. All were herded out by the sergeant and lieutenant, who then quietly closed the office door.

The room was quiet for a moment. Then the three way verbal explosion came. Freddie listened to all three of the women for a moment before finally yelling for quiet. Mrs. Benson started to say something else, but her son stared her down.

He was so mad he was visibly shivering. He took a few breaths, stood, then sat back down in his chair, and tapped his fingers on his desk. Suddenly, he looked up at Carly and Sam and asked;

"What happens when you try to call, what number do you call?"

The two explained their attempts to call, and how they would be hung up on as soon as it reached someone named Julie.

Freddie nodded, and pressed a button on his desk. In a moment, there was a knock on the door followed by an older woman walking into the office. She looked at Carly and Sam, glanced and said hello to Mrs. Benson and continued up to Freddie's desk.

"Julie, do you know either of these women?" Freddie asked indicating Sam and Carly.

Julie shook her head "No, I don't believe so."

Freddie nodded, and made introductions.

"One or both of my friends, Carly Shay and Sam Puckett have attempted to call me on numerous occasions over the past couple of years, and you've hung up on them. Why?" Freddie queried.

"Mrs. Benson's direct and very specific instructions required me to hang up and never tell you they had called. I have that noted in the daily call logs." Julie replied.

"Daily call logs? What call logs?" Freddie asked.

"Mmmm… hold on just a moment." Julie said turning and leaving the office.

Mrs. Benson was getting very fidgety. In a moment, Julie returned with a few well worn white binders.

"Here are the call logs I've kept since I came to work for you. And here are the calls you're asking about." Julie said while stepping next to Freddie while showing him the entries in the various logs.

"I didn't know… why have you kept logs?" Mrs. B blurted out.

Julie glanced at Mrs. Benson, and turned back to Freddie. "I take it that was not your wishes at all…" Turning back towards Mrs. B, Julie continued; "After such an odd request as this, I decided it might be best to keep the logs, and also, the written instructions you gave me about never accepting or mentioning their calls." She held up a printed note, and handed it to Freddie.

Freddie nodded and thanked his assistant. She mouthed the word 'sorry' in the direction of Carly and Sam. Glanced at Mrs. Benson once again, opened the door and was face to face with Venita.

"Have fun!" Julie whispered to her as they passed.

"Wouldn't miss this for nuttin'!" Venita whispered back to Julie as she entered the office.

Julie smiled to herself and quietly closed the door.

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**For constant quality!**

**aussiemma **

**axel100**

**BaalRules**

**BoxOfTrinkets**

**Commander Lagasse**

**ItalianBabexo8**

**iCarlyangst**

**iLuvNathanKrEsS**

**JamesTheGreater**

**KingxLeon21**

**Myjumpingsocks**

**ober22**

**Pieequals36**

**pigwiz**

**Tech-Man**

**The Earl of Sandwich **

* * *

**The lass was on the make**

**She loved to shimmy and shake**

**But when alone**

**She took out her phone**

**And called her**

**Shake and bake**

* * *

**How 'bout that review, hun.**

**:pig~**


	6. Ribbons on the floor

_Freddie nodded and thanked his assistant. She mouthed the word 'sorry' in the direction of Carly and Sam. Glanced at Mrs. Benson once again, opened the door and was face to face with Venita. _

"_Have fun!" Julie whispered to her as they passed._

"_Wouldn't miss this for nuttin'!" Venita whispered back to Julie as she entered the office._

_Julie smiled to herself and quietly closed the door._

* * *

**We're gonna save him!**

Day 3: Ribbons on the floor

Venita walked into the office and went directly to the front of Freddie's desk. Freddie had stood as soon as he noticed her at the door. He apologized for her treatment that morning, and asked her to take a seat next to Carly and Sam.

Mrs. Benson began to say something. Without looking up from a pad of paper he was making notes on, her son quietly said:

"Mother, shut up."

She did. In a moment he looked up from his desk, and stared at Venita for a moment. After he realized what he was doing, he apologized to her again, for staring. He went on to explain that she looked just like a shift supervisor that used to work in their cafeteria.

"Well, that's good, since that was me…" Venita said, laughing.

"Well, how… why did you shift over to maintenance?" Freddie asked.

"Well Mr. Benson, your mother told me that the food I was preparing was unhealthy, and fired me. Since my husband got kicked out of his spot, selling hotdogs in the courtyard, we needed the money. I was able to get back on as a cleaning lady."

"Well I certainly did not know that you had come back to work here!" Mrs. Benson said incredulously.

Again, Freddie quietly said: "Mother, shut up."

She did, again.

"That's your husband with the hot dog stand in the court yard? Those were great! How long ago was that Venita?" Freddie asked.

"Year and a half." Venita replied.

Freddie picked up his phone and pressed a button… "Julie, please bring the expense and profit sheets for the cafeteria, Ahh, for the last two years. Thanks." He hung up.

Freddie turned to look at Carly and Sam and asked them to bear with him for just a bit. Carly nodded, Sam… smiled.

"No problem, Freddie." Sam smirked while glancing over towards his mother.

Julie came in with the files, and handed them to Freddie.

"Why are these files kept on paper, why aren't they in the breakout of the building expense spread sheet?" Freddie asked Julie.

Julie didn't answer right away, but she did turn to Mrs. Benson. Mrs. Benson looked as if she wanted to melt into the chair.

"Mrs. Benson had me remove them from that operation and include the overall food services expenses in the research and development budget." Julie replied.

After a moment, Freddie rubbed his hands over his face and mumbled: "I can see why. Food services has been losing money for the last seventeen months."

Mrs. Benson began to speak again, until her son said with more conviction:

"Mother, shut up… please."

She did, again.

"Mr. Benson…" Venita said.

Freddie looked up.

"I can tell you why the mess hall is loosing money. No one eats there. When I was there we served over a thousand meals a day. From what I see now, I doubt they serve fifty. The food is terrible, awful tasting slop." Venita continued.

Mrs. Benson began to respond. Freddie glared at her. She didn't continue.

"How is it you take so much interest in the cafeteria? Why did you call it a 'mess hall'?" Freddie asked.

"Mess Hall is just an old habit. My husband and I both are retired Navy. We ran different shifts in the Enlisted Mess Hall on the USS Abraham Lincoln aircraft carrier. I ran the day shift and he ran the night shift. Between us, we served about six to seven thousand meals a day."

Freddie looked at her for a moment, and then smiled.

"Venita, would you operate the 'mess hall'?" He asked.

"Can I hire Neal, my husband to help and do I have to put up with your mothers opinions?" She asked.

"Yes about your husband, and no about mom. You hire and fire anyone you want. That goes for your husband too." Freddie replied. Turning to his mother, he continued:

"Mom, I love you, but you're fired. I put up with the La Gonga crap, now this. You are costing me money. With your stocks, you're a very wealthy woman. Have someone clean out your office. We'll talk later."

Mrs. Benson began to say something.

Freddie held up his hand and shook his head. She got it, for once. She gathered in what dignity she had remaining and quietly left the room.

Turning back toward Sam and Carly, he said:

"You two don't know how happy I am that you're here. Right now I have to fix some stuff around here. Where are you staying?"

Carly told him.

"Okay" Freddie continued "I'll make some arrangements and get you into my hotel. Here's the address…" he said handing them a card.

Julie shook her head. "Ladies, do you have a car?" she asked.

Sam and Carly shook their heads, no.

"Mr. Benson, I'll get them situated. You'll be dining with them tonight, if they want?" Julie asked.

Freddie got the hint. He asked if they would like to have dinner with him this evening. Sam and Carly smiled, and said yes in unison.

Freddie stood, walked over and gave them each a rib crushing hug and saw the three to his door. Just as he was about to close the door, he turned back to Julie and said:

"Stop at 45 and get them whatever they need for access."

Outside of the office, Julie smiled and invited Sam and Carly into her office. Julie picked up her phone and tapped in a few numbers. After a moment she instructed whoever answered to have Mr. Benson's car available at the main entrance doors, and then hung up. Turning back to Carly and Sam, she asked:

"Where are you staying now? I'll have your luggage picked up and delivered to the hotel."

Carly looked through her tiny bag and produced the motel receipt showing the address. Julie took the receipt, jotted down the address, and returned it.

"Fine, please follow me." Julie said. She led them back out into the foyer and onto one of the elevators. She pressed '45' on the panel and turned back to her guests.

"You'll be staying at 'The Benson' which does indeed belong to your friend, Mr. Benson. A Mr. Olevera will be on hand to greet you and make sure you get settled."

After a few moments the elevator stopped and they entered the offices of a Mrs. Patterson. She looked up and greeted them. Asking them to all have a seat, that it would be just a moment. Shortly, a young man came into the office with a small box. He left it on Mrs. Patterson's desk and quietly left the office. Mrs. Patterson picked up the box, got up and handed Carly and Sam each a cell phone and ID badge.

"We'll get you some photo badges when you have a moment to have your pictures taken, no rush at all. Those are only temporary, but have complete building access and no suspense date. Mr. Benson called ahead." Mrs. Patterson said.

"So, these are our phones?" Sam asked.

"Yes, those are yours. They are satellite phones, so they work anywhere in the world." Mrs. Patterson replied.

Carly glanced at Sam… "Mrs. Patterson, thank you very much, but we can't really afford these…" Carly said meekly.

"Oh, those are corporate. You don't have to pay for them. The company does." Mrs. Patterson said.

"So, you mean we can call anywhere on these, for free?" Sam asked grinning.

"Well, yes… The communication company these devices are with is actually a wholly owned subsidiary of Benson Enterprises, as are the satellites. So yes, basically it's free." Mrs. Patterson replied.

Sam… smiled.

Julie stood up and thanked Mrs. Patterson, and then led Carly and Sam back to the elevators. The ride to the ground floor was short, but long enough for Julie to program Freddie's personal cell number into each of the new phones. Exiting on the ground floor, they were met by a group of security guards.

The duo seemed nervous at first, until the guards quickly, and with much reverence showed them to the main entrance. Julie grinned and told them both that there would be some surprises for them at the hotel, then turned and left.

Sam motioned Carly over to the bus stop and city map kiosk so they could figure out which bus to ride to get to Freddie's hotel.

A large man in a grey uniform walked up behind them and cleared his throat.

"Are you Miss Shay and Miss Pucket?" He asked.

The two turned to him while Sam replied that they were.

"I'm your driver; would you like to step over here, please?" He asked.

The car he indicated was a large older looking, maroon and black colored car. He opened the back door for them. Sam nudged Carly once they were settled, and asked her what kind of car this is. It reminded Sam of a police car, since there was a glass between the front and rear seats. Carly tapped on the window separating the front seat from the back. It slid down silently.

"Yes ma'am" The driver asked.

Carly asked him about the car. He explained that it was a 1948 Rolls-Royce Silver Wraith Limousine. He also mentioned that if they had other instructions or questions for him that the phone on the pedestal between them would ring him in the front seat. The glass slid back up.

Even Sam was impressed. She picked up the phone and saw the driver pick up its mate from a hanger on the dash board.

"Just checkin'." Sam said then hung the phone back on the hook.

A little over ten minutes later the car pulled in front of a large, obviously expensive hotel. 'The Benson' was spelled out in six foot tall brass letters over the entrance. The place screamed money, and lots of it.

Mr. Olevera did indeed meet them at the door. Over the course of the next half hour, his constant attention made Carly nervous. Sam loved it. There were forty six different shops on the first three floors selling everything from newspapers in one hundred and six languages to the world famous jewelers, Spiffany's. Carly admired a dress and accessory ensemble through the display window at an upscale shop. A clerk came out and asked Carly her size. Within moments a bellboy appeared and was handed a few boxes containing the dress and accessories. Sam had asked to see a bracelet, mentioning to Carly that it was just about the nicest bracelet she'd ever seen. Carly paled… Mr. Olevera said it was nothing. Mr. Benson had called him with very explicit instructions, the hotel, and shops were to provide whatever they wished.

Then Sam mentioned she was hungry.

"Would you prefer fine dining or a sandwich at the grill?" Mr. Olevera asked.

Carly said nothing; Sam remarked that a sandwich would be great. Mr. Olevera smiled and asked them to follow him. He continued explaining the different shops as they passed them, until he turned a corner and stopped in front of the bar and grill… blazing over the doorway was "Sam's" spelled out in red neon.

She was stunned. Until Carly pointed out that just across the hall was "Carly's"

After they were seated and alone, they both began to speak to each other at once. A waiter appeared before they could figure out what the other was saying. He asked if they were ready to order.

"Menus, we need menus buster." Sam said.

"Sorry, you should have gotten them when you were seated." Their waiter said handing the menus to them.

Carly paled, again.

Sam ordered some impossible ham sandwich; Carly ordered a grilled cheese and fries.

Sam had noticed Carly was looking very nervous, and asked her what was wrong. Carly handed her a menu and pointed out the back page.

Sam saw it was a narrative history of Sam's Bar and Grill and Carly's Restaurant.

"Sam, I'm not sure this was such a good idea… one of us… well, one of us…" Carly began to say.

At that moment, the waiter returned with their drinks.

* * *

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**For constant quality!**

**arrossisce**

**aussiemma**

**axel100**

**BaalRules**

**BoxOfTrinkets**

**boxofpiglets**

**Commander Lagasse**

**Coyote Laughs**

**ItalianBabexo8**

**iCarlyangst**

**iLuvNathanKrEsS**

**JamesTheGreater**

**KingxLeon21**

**Myjumpingsocks**

**ober22**

**pairababes**

**Pieequals36**

**pigwiz**

**Tech-Man**

**The Earl of Sandwich**

* * *

She said she couldn't

He said she could

She said she shouldn't

He said she should

She said she wouldn't

He said she would

He railed and ranted

And fell on his knees

Saying:

Oh leave a review

Just one, pretty please!


	7. Dinner?

_Sam had noticed Carly was looking very nervous, and asked her what was wrong. Carly handed her a menu and pointed out the back page._

_Sam saw it was a narrative history of Sam's Bar and Grill and Carly's Restaurant._

"_Sam, I'm not sure this was such a good idea… one of us… well, one of us…" Carly began to say._

_At that moment, the waiter returned with their drinks._

* * *

**We're gonna save him!**

Day 3: Dinner?

Carly stopped talking as the waiter left their drinks. She watched him walk away, then leaned over the table and spoke quietly:

"What I was going to say is one of us is going to be with him, I think. What about the other?"

Sam looked at Carly like she had grown another head.

"Are you just thinking about that, Shay? Of course, that could happen. Or neither of us for that matter: What were you thinking?" Sam retorted.

"Well, I don't know… I just thought…" Carly was interrupted by the waiter again, this time with their food. When he left, she looked over at Sam and sighed.

"I guess I didn't think all this out…" Carly nearly whispered.

"I can see that…" Sam mumbled around a mouthful of her sandwich. "Besides, what makes you think he would be interested in either of us now? We both pretty much screwed that up when we dumped him." Sam continued.

Neither said another word during the rest of their lunch.

After lunch Mr. Olevera showed them both to their 'rooms'. They shared an entire floor of the hotel. Carly's on one side of the hallway, Sam's on the other. The accommodations were immense and tastefully decorated. Sam asked Mr. Olevera if they had ever actually used these rooms for hotel guests. Mr. Olevera assured both of them that the rooms were indeed in use until that morning, when Mr. Benson had called.

Sam nodded… "So how much do these go for a night?" She asked.

Mr. Olevera seemed distracted by his phone, and then looked up "Hmm? Oh, this room? It's twenty two a day…" He answered before looking back down at his phone.

"Wow, twenty two hundred bucks a night… nice…" Sam said.

"Ladies, I'm sorry, but there is something I have to take care of downstairs. If you need anything, either call me directly or just pick up the phone. Room service will accommodate your every whim…" He turned to leave.

"And by the way Miss…" He said to Sam "That's twenty two thousand a night." Mr. Olevera smiled, and quietly closed the door behind him.

Sam and Carly looked at each other, and then at the closed door.

Carly looked around nervously: "Well, I guess I'll go get some rest if we're going to dinner with Freddie tonight." She said.

Sam looked at her, and nodded her head.

Carly turned and left, Sam could hear Carly's door close a moment later. Sam looked around and flopped down on a couch. She immediately began making plans for this 'dinner'.

Carly explored her rooms for a bit, and then picked up the room phone…

At about four that afternoon, both Carly and Sam's new cell phones rang, in their own rooms. Neither of the young women had left their rooms since acquiring them, just after lunch.

They both answered, Freddie had them on a conference call. They could all three speak with each other. Freddie started the conversation with 'Where would you two like to join me for dinner?' It went downhill from there… Sam insisted they eat in her rooms, Carly was just the opposite: She insisted they eat in her rooms. Freddie listened to them both talk at the same time, arguing over whose room to eat dinner, before offering up:

"Look, I'll just come up there and we can work it out then, okay? I'll see you two in about an hour and a half."

With that, he hung up.

At about five fifteen, both of the front doors opened just a crack, just enough to see through. Neither Sam nor Carly could see the others door; they didn't know they each had done the same thing.

About ten minutes later, the elevator doors at the end of the hall opened. Freddie stepped out and walked down the hallway toward the two opposing doors. Suddenly Sam's door opens, and she invites Freddie in. A mere second later, Carly's door opens and she does the same.

Then the girls noticed…

"You! You hussy! Look at how you're dressed!" Carly shrieked.

"Me? Look at you and your 'come fuck me' lingerie!" Sam snarled back.

Sam was dressed in loose fitting men's boxers rolled 'way' down, and a wife beater 'T'. The 'T' had been torn away far above the midriff. It was very obvious she wore no bra. Carly was dressed in a barely there, nearly see through, Long Chiffon Robe over a Charmeuse Gown that was even more sheer than the robe.

Freddie was stunned.

Sam stepped out into the hallway and grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her door. About the time Sam nearly had him pulled into her rooms, Carly ran out and grabbed his other hand and yanked him back toward her door…

"Leave off Shay! He's mine!" Sam yelled while pulling him back to her.

"Let him GO! I knew him first!" Carly yelled back pulling him to her.

"I kissed him FIRST!" Sam yelled back, pulling him back to her.

"I kissed him better!" Carly yelled yanking him back.

"I dated him first!" Sam growled pulling Freddie again.

"No you didn't, I did!" Carly shrieked nearly pulling Freddie over.

"I took his virginity!" Sam howled back nearly dislocating Freddie's shoulder.

"So! I love him!" Carly yelled pulling him back to her.

"I love him MORE!" Sam yelled louder pulling Freddie back again.

With the last pull, Carly lost her grip and Freddie slammed into the wall next to Sam's door. He slid down the wall, and sat on the floor, dazed. Carly and Sam both stood over him, hands on their hips arguing who had done what with him first.

Finally, Carly stopped…

"Listen to us…" She said quietly.

"Yeah, this just isn't going to work." Sam replied.

Carly sat down on the floor across from Freddie, Sam sat down as well, forming a triangle in the hallway.

They all three looked at each other, sheepishly.

"You know something… this is the very reason I never sent someone to find you two. I mean I couldn't make up my mind which of you I loved more way back when. I still can't… Look at you two, fighting…" Freddie said shaking his head.

"Yeah, that was bad… I'm sorry" Carly said.

"Me too…" Sam said.

"Yeah… You know, even to this day I'd marry either one of you in a heartbeat…" Freddie said.

"Well, that isn't looking very good at the moment… You can't marry us both." Carly said.

Freddie nodded.

"Well… not at the same time!" Sam said smiling.

Carly and Freddie both looked up at Sam and said simultaneously:

"Huh?"

* * *

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**For constant quality!**

**arrossisce**

**aussiemma**

**axel100**

**BaalRules**

**BoxOfTrinkets**

**boxofpiglets**

**Commander Lagasse**

**Coyote Laughs**

**ItalianBabexo8**

**iCabal**

**iCarlyangst**

**iLuvNathanKrEsS**

**JamesTheGreater**

**KingxLeon21**

**Myjumpingsocks**

**ober22**

**pairababes**

**Pieequals36**

**pigwiz**

**Tech-Man**

**The Earl of Sandwich**

**xXACCEBXx**

* * *

Keep an eye open for the Cabal's mass Valentines weekend posting on Friday, February 11th! Many of The Cabal members will be posting one shots or continuing their stories!

I'll be posting the conclusion to this story then!

**DON'T MISS IT!**

* * *

**How about that review there hun!**


	8. And so…

"_Yeah… You know, even to this day I'd marry either one of you in a heartbeat…" Freddie said._

"_Well, that isn't looking very good at the moment… You can't marry us both." Carly said._

_Freddie nodded._

"_Well… not at the same time!" Sam said smiling._

_Carly and Freddie both looked up at Sam and said simultaneously:_

"_Huh?"_

* * *

**We're gonna save him!**

Day 3: And so…

Sam looked at both of them, grinning like the proverbial 'Cheshire Cat'.

"Just what I said, you're right. We can't both marry you… at the same time." Sam said.

"I don't get this." Carly said in confusion.

"Me either." Freddie said echoing Carly's confusion.

"Look, we share… and I don't mean all of us in the sack at the same time, or shower for that matter… I remember you liked those showers Mr. Benson…" Freddie smiled at this. "I mean we share… And marry us when you've knocked us up. After the kids born, you divorce us. When you knock up the other, you marry her." Sam continued.

Freddie had an odd look, but Carly…

"So, you're saying that we share but not like intimate… at least not at the same time. I get it. That could work… in a weird sort of way." Carly said grinning.

Sam nodded. Freddie still looked puzzled.

"So I would marry which ever of you gets pregnant, then divorce her… when the other of you gets pregnant, I marry her?" Freddie asked.

"Yep, that's it in a nutshell. Well have to work out a schedule for stuff… I'm not interested in the details… Look, Carly and I screwed up, big time. We shouldn't have done what we did. But it all works out. I don't think you being with either of us would have worked. But sharing… it's just like it was, with… a bonus!" Sam said grinning.

"What's the bonus?" Freddie asked.

Oh, well show you, just not at the same time…" Carly purred.

Sam nodded.

"So when one of us divorces the other, we still stay together?" Freddie asked.

"Yep, so we have to make sure that only one of us gets preggo at any point in time. We can't both be married at the same time, but that doesn't mean the other has to leave now, does it…" Sam said.

"We always did work best as a group." Carly blurted out.

"Yeah, it's like for us, we have to be all together to be right, ya know?" Sam said.

"Yeah… the three of us… works best… It's like we complete each other." Freddie mumbled.

"Yeah, that's it! The three of us makes us complete!" Carly said enthusiastically.

Four years later:

Sam and Carly were each pushing a baby carriage. Sam's was a side by side with twin eight month old boys. Carly's held a gorgeous little girl, just over two years old. The receptionist at Freddie's office building ran over to open the door and hold it open for the two women and their carriages. Just inside, one of the employees said:

"Good morning, Mrs. Benson."

"Good morning." Both Carly and Sam replied in unison.

* * *

_fini_

'We're Gonna Save Him'

* * *

**Read**

**~The CABAL~**

**For constant quality!**

**arrossisce**

**aussiemma**

**axel100**

**BaalRules**

**BoxOfTrinkets**

**boxofpiglets**

**Commander Lagasse**

**Coyote Laughs**

**ItalianBabexo8**

**iCabal**

**iCarlyangst**

**iLuvNathanKrEsS**

**JamesTheGreater**

**KingxLeon21**

**Myjumpingsocks**

**ober22**

**pairababes**

**Pieequals36**

**pigwiz**

**Tech-Man**

**The Earl of Sandwich**

**xXACCEBXx**

* * *

Keep an eye open for the Cabal's mass Valentines weekend posting on Friday, February 11th!

Many of The Cabal members will be posting one shots or continuing their stories!

**DON'T MISS IT!**

**Review Please!**


End file.
